User talk:JB2008
TransWiki? I suggest creating a topic in the MMKB Discussion forum. I'm not a big decider in the things here. I may be the most active user with administrator powers here, an administrator on many other Wikia (And soon Central to), and big on the backend things here. But, unless the MMKB joins the WGEP my adminship here is more of aid to the wiki than administration. ~Dantman(talk) May 18, 2007 @ 00:36 (UTC) RE: My Games Interesting, sadly I've never even heard of the DOS of which you spake. (Yes I enjoy talking in an old english type thing...) Most of my games come from the NES and the GameCube, but the only reason for the NES is because my older siglings bought them. (I come from a family of five.) :Yeah I grew up with the more N64 and Playstation period, when Mega Man and Earthworm Jim where not really being made anymore. (Those are probably my favirote series of games of course Mega Man surpasses Earthworm Jim.) Most of the games you named I've never even heard of so I'm glad you're adding them to the wiki. Images See Category:Images before uploading a image. RE: Forum Ahh, geez. just so you know.. my username doesnt come from the megaman show:i was only a baby when it was airing(i was born in 1994).it was the first megman related name i could think of that fit me. i do own the megaman x collection,and ive rented x8 from a game rental store.i beat the game but only on easy mode,then i had to return it. how do i get the subtanks and everything?i have found 2 parts of the falcon armor(arm and leg part)and the part of the gaea(or however you spell it)armor thats found in mattrex' stage.but other than that i can't find the armors.i also found a heart tank in the skivers stage and izzy glows stage but i cant find the others. one more question:how do i beat squid adlers stage?i cant beat it(i get stuck at the 2nd set of alot of pillar things)and i cant beat the shadow devil with the weapons i have and i know the tri thunder is the shadow devils weakness.can you help me?thanks!Megagirl 00:01, 18 July 2007 (UTC) my problem is that i cant get past squid adlers STAGE:i cant get past the part where you have to ride the bike thing and keep up with the scroll on the video game.if you can help me with that,i would really apopreciate it!Megagirl 19:23, 18 July 2007 (UTC) thanks!Megagirl 03:38, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Canon or non-canon? Sorry I've been gone for so long. Anyway, to answer your question. None of those games are considered canon (at least not now). Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future may one day become canon, but until then it is non-canon. As for now, yes, Capcom itself doesn't support the game in their own official time-line. Also, they do support the names of the Robot Masters. Mega Man (PC) and Mega Man 3 (PC) will never be considered canon. As for Rockman Strategy and Rockman Gold Empire, I do not know anything about them, but they too are non-cannon for now. As for all of them being licensed by Capcom, Capcom must license the games or else they wouldn't be able to use the name and likeness of Mega Man. --RMX 03:42, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Ra Devil or "New Yellow Devil?" I know what you mean... Many English sites uses the name Ra Devil, but it's not its official name. "Ra Devil" is never used in Japanese Rockman pages, only New Yellow Devil ("Shin Ierou Debiru"), and he's called like this in the game. I placed some details in the Talk page of the game for reference. The name Ra Devil was probably made up, or confused with Ra Moon or Ra Thor. --Quick 23:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Re:Thanks No problem. About being a "sysop", I think you should talk with User:Dantman. --Quick 18:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Not me, that's something someone active needs to decide. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 17, 2008 @ 04:24 (UTC) "Sysopnes" granted. --Quick 01:09, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Hello I recommend deleting the [ and the ] like some other people did in your game section. What I mean is to delete the [ ] out of Mississippi Universa...--Vzing Mega Man PC Remake That's a really cool idea. Combining the two games would make a more complete game. However, it would be confusing having another Wave Man or Oil Man. One of them or both of them may have to be dropped. Are you excited about Mega Man 9? I can't wait. You really aren't a sysop yet? I thought you were already made one. I'll ask the other about it. --RMX 16:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, no problem about not being around. I took an entire semester off from this wiki when I was busy trying to graduate. Anyway, I would be interested in seeing the game's progress. I'm also a really good sprite artist, but I don't know how much I would be able to contribute. You bring up a very good point about Mega Man 9. There may be more Robot Masters in the game. It would not surprise me. I would like to see classic 8-bit versions of some of the NetNavis. I would like to see an actual Shark Man, Cosmo Man, Number Man, etc. Back in 2005 I put together a sprite sheet (http://www.kschultze.com/images/bosses.png) of various Robot Masters based on bosses from the Mega Man Battle Network series (Shark Man, Gate Man, Thunder Man, etc.). I was actually trying to make my own 8-bit Mega Man 9 before the actual one was even heard of. I later created more sprites, but didn't animate them. They also say that there won't be any power slide of mega buster in Mega Man 9. I got a feeling that there will be. It will probably be similar to how they did it in Mega Man: Powered Up. You may be able to purchase them with bolts. I'm also wondering if Proto Man or Bass will be playable. I'm leaning more towards Proto Man, but it would be weird to see Proto Man use Rush. Maybe they'll have Bass and Treble then. --RMX 06:14, 24 August 2008 (UTC) About the difference between a Sysop and a Bureaucrat, Vzing is pretty much right if you read what he said. A Bureaucrat can pretty much make users Sysops and Bureaucrats. There are also a few more things under . I don't remember which ones were added when I was upgraded to Bureaucrat. Anyway, I like the name Hydro Man and it gave me an idea. You could rename Wave Man to something like Hydro Man or Water Man. The name Hydro Man is cool, but Water Man might go better with his weapon's name. Oil Man could be called Petrol Man or Fuel Man (or Lube Man if you wanted to be corny like Hard Man, Wood Man, Quick Man, etc.). It's just a thought I had so they would fit into the series better. --RMX 05:07, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I like the sprites for the game, but out of all the Robot Masters, only Bit Man has shading/shine. --RMX 06:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Mega Man & Bass That makes sense about Mega Man and Bass. It doesn't really fit too well into the main series unless it is a side-story. The Wily Tower in Mega Man: The Wily Wars fits into the main series better than Mega Man and Bass. I was actually looking at their Mega Man mysteries pages the other day. I was looking at the lost concept art from Mega Man 3. I would probably call those Robot Masters Bull Man, Torch Man and Fight Man. --RMX 20:37, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Request... Can you please upload the rest of Rockman Stragery boss image? I might make the pages.--Vzing 09:40, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Robot Master Numbering Question The numbering has been getting strange, but I can see why DRN and DWN would go in the same series. As with Dr. Cossack and others, the numbering gets weird. Originally the robots were just numbered No. 000, No. 001, No. 002, etc. This is how the numbering appeared at the end on the NES games. I felt that this was just a way for the character designers to number their characters. This may also be why the Mega Man 9 Robot Masters picked up with the numbering after Mega Man 8. The numbering of the Mega Man 4 Robot Masters also differs in Mega Man 4 from all other sources. As for Dr. Cossack's robots starting at No. 025. I do disagree with it since Dr. Cossack's robots are not in the same series as Dr. Light's and Dr. Wily's robots. On the other hand, Dr. Cossack does state that those are his 8 most powerful robots. This could imply that Dr. Cossack could have more robots. What bugs me is that Dr. Cossack's robots are often numbered DWN. It's clear that Dr. Wily did not build them. The only Robot Master that Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to build was Skull Man. The other 7 existed as industrial robots beforehand. Skull Man was only designed to fight and represents Dr. Wily quite well. Mega Man 6 got even weirder. We know that Mr. X reprogrammed the Mega Man 6 Robot Masters and we know that each robot represents a different country. What we don't know is who actually built the robots and who designed them. We do know that Mr. X sponsored the tournament and that Mr. X is Dr. Wily. If Dr. Wily was sponsoring the tournament, wouldn't Dr. Wily be funding construction of the robots and also may have some say in their designs? He could've used this to get free labor in the construction of his new robots and a way to ensure that they would be powerful robots designed to fight. Also, the entire tournament may have been a decoy. Dr. Wily used the tournament to take the blame off himself and still take over the world. He could have just said that the robots were from different countries. The whole thing could have been fake, just like Mr. X. If anything, Dr. Wily at least made modifications to the robots. I personally don't like putting MXN in the number and feel that DWN fits better. I'm not surprised with the Mega Man 9 numbering. They have been numbering them this way through all nine of the games. It may just be a way of numbering the bosses from game to game. Also, Dr. Light's and Dr. Wily's designs are both based off of Proto Man and will always be in he same series. The Mega Man 9 Robot Masters are the cousins of the Mega Man 8 Robot Masters and the numbering should continue. As for Time Man and Oil Man, I'm glad that they made them, but now where do they fit into the numbering? DRN 009 and DRN 010 would be incorrect. As for the King series, that really did irritate me. King made his own robots. I guess even though King was made by Dr. Wily, King's robots do not follow the same designs as the DRN and DWN robots. As I said before, the game Mega Man and Bass does not fit well into the main series. As for the Stardroids, I am pretty sure that none of them were created by Dr. Wily. The Stardroids may be more closely related to Duo. If they were created by Dr. Wily, their designs may be based off of Sunstar and not Proto Man. --RMX 19:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) The numbering system is flawed and problematic. That's why I don't take it too seriously. The number half is what matters. The series abbreviation should not be that important even though it does signify who designed the robot. I don't pay much attention to the series abbreviation since it came latter. I'm not certain where it started exactly, but it was some time around Mega Man 8. By then, they were so far into the Mega Man games that it didn't really matter. I think every Mega Man game was made as if it could be the last one. No one saw it going as far as Mega Man 9 and no one new that there were going to be so many different series of robots. Anyway, I would like Time Man and Oil Man to be numbered DRN-009 and DRN-010, but it would be incorrect since their numbers would overlap with their cousins, Metal Man and Air Man. Back in the day, DRN and DWN did not exist and they were considered part of the same series. Elec Man was just No. 008 and Metal Man was just No. 009. There was no series abbreviation. I don't pay too much attention to everything in Mega Man: Powered Up since they call Rock by the name "Mega." We know that Mega Man's name was Rock because of the opening to Mega Man 4. Also, because his name goes with [Roll's name. It seems like they just did the find and replace function in that game to remove "Rock" and add in "Mega." There are a few ways they could fix the numbering. They could push back DRN-003 through DRN-008 to numbers DRN-001 through DRN-006. That way Mega Man and Roll would be out of the industrial Robot Master series, Cut Man would start at DRN-001, and Time Man and Oil Man would fit in as DRN-009 and DRN-010. The other thing they could do is re-number the Mega Man 4 bosses to DCN-001 through DCN-008 or reveal 24 more of Dr. Cossack's robots. --RMX 00:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Mega Man 3 (PC) unused sprites Mechanical Maniacs added unused images from S&F Productions from the PC Mega Man 3 in the Megaman Mysteries that may interest you. Maybe that's Dr. Cossack? --Quick 02:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Game Reviews I think that's a great idea. Reviews are important, yet don't belong in the game articles. If they were kept separate and then categorized as game reviews, it would keep everything organized and help players decided what games to play. We could give a rating system to different categories such as gameplay, music, control, story, etc. --RMX 20:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Mega Man 9 and 10 I loved Mega Man 9. It was a lot different than I expected. The only thing that really reminded me of Mega Man 2 was the fact that they took some of the music from the game. Overall, I felt the game was HARD: ridiculously, unnecessarily, frustratingly hard. It took me forever to get past those horizontal Lava Lasers in the first Wily stage. The Concrete Shot just doesn't freeze them for long enough. I could swear that they lowered the chances of energy drops by enemies too. I also felt that the game was short (excluding the amount of times that it took me to do things over and over again). They could've had another fortress, opening stage, or something. I heard that there will be a new boss, but I didn't know that it was to be a Robot Master. Also, playing as Proto Man should be aweomse, but I wish it didn't cost more Wii points. I also find it difficult to believe that Proto Man will be the hard mode for the game, like the game wasn't hard enough already. I don't know if I'd pay another $10 to yell at my television set any more than I have since I got Mega Man 9. I was thinking about using the donations from Mega Man 9 for Dr. Wily to built the Robot Masters in my concept for Mega Man 10. I did consider putting in original Robot Master designs that I create. I have plenty of those. However, I felt that there were plenty of bosses from the Battle Network series and that it was important to make stronger link between the classic series and the Battle Network series. I wouldn't really use "Express Man" or "Garbage Man" since they are not canon. I did use ThunderMan.EXE. He was on the top of my list with Shark Man and Video Man. I would love to help sometime with the PC Remake. If there was something you needed, you could always ask me. Working on remaking Challenger From the Future might be a better idea. I've always wanted to make those Robot Masters in the NES 8-bit style. As for creating a Mega Man 10 from my idea, I would be all for it. I lack the means of actually creating it, so apart from the sprite animations, I've pretty much just conceptualizing it. My job as a game designer is "create" games before they are actually created. I basically do the entire design phase before any actual work for the game is done. Let me know if you have any more ideas or if you need any sprite help. --RMX 10:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) The other thing that was really hard in Mega Man 9 was the third Dr. Wily boss (Yellow and Green Devils). That really got to me. I guess the boss wasn't really that hard, but it took way too long. The window of opportunity to attack was way to small, plus the collisional damage with the boss to way to much health. The fact that the boss took so long really put a lot on my short attention-span. I must sound like I hate Mega Man 9, which is not true. I love the game. I love that they brought back the 8-bit style and I love the soundtrack. I wish that they made the game easier. I'm less likely to play a game over again if it was crazy hard. It just doesn't seem like it's any fun if the game is crazy hard. Some parts of the game seemed more like a form of torture rather than enjoyment. I just wish that they stuck with the things that made the NES games fun in the first place. The item shop was a good idea, but how dare they change the function of characters such as Eddie and Beat. I also keep trying to slide to avoid things and end up failing. Anyway, I'm still more likely to replay Mega Man 9 compared to Mega Man 1, but this is probably only because Mega Man 9 can save and has challenges. As for building a playable game. I would love to do that and might end up doing that in the next few months. I've never used GameMaker before. I'll have to look into that. Who makes GameMaker? I am experience with making games or programming. I just enjoy the art side of making games over the programming side. Plus, I know someone who specializes in that area would do a much better job. As for adding 2 Robot Masters to a remake of "Challenger From the Future," how about adding Beast Man and Kendo Man? Those were two robot masters that made it real close to going into my Mega Man 10 concept. I even started to animate them. I do think that the Robot Master page needs some fixing up, but I do not think that we should rearrange it like on Wikipedia. It's arranged that way on Wikipedia because the Robot Master don't have their own articles. We do order them by series for the most part. The only differences might be the Robot Masters from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man 9. However, I do feel that ordering them by number is much more important than ordering them by series when it comes to the 9 main games. Like I said earlier, back in the day there wasn't any series mentioned. The Robot Master were just numbered No. 000, No. 001, No. 002, etc. I don't think the series letters were introduced until Mega Man 8. As for fixing the Robot Masters page, maybe some tables could be used to organize all the information. --RMX 10:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I'm Back! Sorry I wasn't around for so long. Anyway, I like your Robot Masters that you came up with. I really like Toxic Man, Storm Man and Solar Man. I made some up when I was a kid. I made a Dino Man, Water Man, Torch Man, Helmet Man (basically a Met Man), and some others that I can't remember... lol Kendo Man is a NetNavi boss from MegaMan Battle Network 4. He fights using the style of Japanese fencing martial art, Kendo, and uses a bamboo shinai that looks more like an energy weapon or lightsaber. I made 8-bit sprites of him. I just never had a use for them. --RMX 14:35, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Editing Articles Ha, welcome back! Please understand that I come from Russia and don't understand English quite well as you do. I grew up in America, but my first language is Russian and I'd like to not forget it because that's all that I have left from my Mother. I think I got some of it though. As long as I have a source of where I got my information from, I can write it down? Then I need to make a link of where I got the information from? Is that what you mean? Can I say that Sheep Man legs are "probably" based off of Hornet Man's legs? What about Blaze Heatnix? Can I say that he "most likely" is based off of a phoenix? I don't think Capcom has too many sites that reveal true information about thier creations because I checked dozens of them. Anyway, I made a deal with Zalbaag that if he wins the argument, I would stop making edit wars with the things that he/she doesn't seem appropriate on here. I am not a man who breaks promises very easily. I believe that as long as this wiki can be edited by everyone, we should all respect each other. I also believe that it just isn't worth my time to argue with someone else because my problems are nothing like all of the poor children around the globe. Besides, I am not here to start quarrels, I am here to edit the pages that I know about (I know just about every character on this page because I have a LOT of Mega Man games and plan on getting all of them if I can). By the way, is the word "public-knowledge" supposed to be two words but with a hyphen or one word with a hyphen that I have no clue of what it means? I don't get what hyphens are used for but I have seen words that use them (like one-half). I hope to talk to you again. Sincerely, Cameradude88 21:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Editing Articles Ok, well thanks for your time! Bye!Cameradude88 02:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Your Megaman PC 8-bit remake project I can't help notice your project and look it over. When I saw everything there is so far, I must commend you for wanting to make such an ingenious Megaman remake game. There is one slight problem, though. There is already a Blade Man, from Mega Man 10. You may have to change its name. Morty340 04:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I think i messed up some stuff editing a page cause i was messin around im sorry i think i messed the page up by messing around when i was editing i was messing around ill fix it I fixed it and have to say someting Somebody put killerman instead of eraseman on the battle network 6 page Hi Hello. I don't know if you still visit this wikia, but in case you do, I wanted to inform you that I've sent a PM to you on youtube, however apparently after I've done that, you deleted your account from there. Did you, by any chance, get to read my PM? I am SlayerDeathBathory on youtube. Thanks in advance for your reply. --CKeen 16:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm Back! Hi Allahweh! It has been a while. I wondered how were you as I didn't saw you anywhere anymore, and your previous blog and YouTube account had closed. Good to see you again. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't have an account in YouTube. --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC)